ABRE LOS OJOS, PRINCESA
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: "Llevaba toda mi vida deseando este momento, desde mucho antes que los Juegos nos unieran. Me había casado con la persona que amaba, había logrado conseguir su amor y ahora me estaba dando una hija. No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz." Este fanfic participa del "Reto de los mini-fics" de septiembre del foro: "El Diente de León" Personaje: Peeta Mellark. (Serie de mini-fics)
1. ABRE LOS OJOS PRINCESA (PEETA MELLARK I)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo escribo esta historia para entretenimiento propio y también para el de ustedes.**

 **Esta historia participa del "Reto de los mini-fics" de Septiembre del foro: "El Diente de León".**

 **Personaje: Peeta Mellark.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

" **ABRE LOS OJOS, PRINCESA"**

 **-PEETA MELLARK I-**

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó horas, minutos. Daba igual. No soportaba ver a Katniss sufrir a pesar de saber que se trataba de un parto.

-No puedo. –Murmuró Katniss agotada.

-Claro que puedes, amor. Solo haz un esfuerzo más. Luego podrás descansar todo el tiempo que desees. –La tranquilice. –La Katniss que conozco no es una cobarde, no se deja vencer tan fácilmente. La Katniss que conozco es una luchadora. ¿Me vas a decir que no puedes con esto? Has pasado por cosas peores y has superado todas las pruebas a las que el destino te sometió. Tú puedes, Katniss. Puedes con esto. –La animé.

Katniss me miró y asintió.

Hizo un último esfuerzo. Los minutos, se me hicieron eternos, no pude despegar la mirada de su rostro, hasta que escuche el llanto desgarrador de un bebé.

Mi hija. Nuestra hija… había nacido.

Mire a Katniss que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos intentando llegar a ver algo mas, pero estaba demasiado agotada, luego me paré mas derecho y miré hacia la doctora que acababa de cortar el cordón umbilical y sostenía a una pequeña figura entre sus brazos llena de sangre y resto de liquido amniótico. Me quede hipnotizado viendo a ese pequeño ser que la doctora pasó a un enfermero sonriente que lo envolvió en una toalla blanca mientras intentaba controlar su llanto. El enfermero la llevó a una pequeña camilla para hacer un control de sus signos vitales junto a la doctora, quien fue la primera en hablarnos.

-Es una niña fuerte y sana. Felicidades.

Yo tarde menos en reaccionar, solté la mano de Katniss y tomé a mi hija en brazos cuando el enfermero la acomodó entre mis brazos. Sonriendo y llorando de felicidad, me quedé observando a mi pequeña mientras ella lloraba un poco. La mecí entre mis brazos y la atraje aun más contra mi pecho con mucha delicadeza, al notarla tan liviana y frágil como una rosa. Ella dejó de llorar casi de inmediato. Su piel era unos tonos más clara que la de Katniss, pero no tanto como la mía, la pelusita que era su cabello tenía el mismo tono de Katniss. Su mano izquierda la tenía contra sus labios, ambas manos cerradas en puños, su cuerpo era pequeño, sus manos y brazos eran tan delgados y pequeños que temía que se quebrara en cualquier momento. La observe en detalle era tan parecida a Katniss, que me llene de orgullo y felicidad. Pero aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Willow Primrose Mellark, eres una niña hermosa. Mi pequeña hija. Aquí estas con Peeta, tu papá y tu mamá, Katniss. Pasamos por muchas cosas para tenerte con nosotros ahora, pero todo valió la pena. –Susurré.

Me agache un poco más para que Katniss pudiera verla y la recosté en su regazo cuando extendió los brazos para cargarla. Ella también estaba llorando.

-Hola, princesa. Soy tu mamá. Tú papá tiene razón, pasamos por cosas muy difíciles para tenerte aquí hoy. Pero todo lo que pasamos nos llevó a ti. Te amamos mucho y te prometo que aunque no seamos los mejores padres, intentaremos darte cada día todo el amor y cuidado que te mereces.

-Nunca te dejaremos sola. –Completé al ver que Katniss no pretendía seguir hablando porque ya se había quebrado emocionalmente y físicamente. –Siempre estaremos para ti cuando nos necesites. –Acaricié su mejilla. -¿Por qué no abres los ojos, Princesa?

En respuesta después de unos segundos ella abrió sus ojos y lo que vimos nos dejo sin aliento. Sus ojos eran de un azul idéntico a los míos, grandes y redondos. Mi hija tenía mis ojos, las lagrimas se acumularon aun más llegando a un punto que ya no las pude contener.

Willow nos miraba a ambos con curiosidad, como si de verdad deseara conocernos y nos reconociera. Katniss y yo teníamos nuestras cabezas casi juntas a la misma altura para poder observarla. Se formó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de nuestra hija.

-Tiene tus ojos. –Katniss miró de Willow hacia mí. Su sonrisa a pesar del evidente cansancio se volvió más grande.

-Y tú cabello. –Le contesté.

Pasaron unos minutos nuestra pequeña hija continuo en los brazos de Katniss, respiraba pausadamente y se estaba durmiendo, sus ojos se cerraban y se abrían alternativamente, pero estaba sujetando con su pequeña manito uno de los dedos de su madre. Sonreí.

-Esto es increíble. Es una niña preciosa ¿no?

-Si, como su madre. –Contesté. Katniss se ruborizó.

-Y como su padre, te recuerdo que tiene los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

-¿Mis ojos te parecen preciosos?

-Tú sabes que sí. –Sonrió. –Me alegra que tenga los tuyos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando la vea a los ojos será como tener un pequeño pedazo de la persona que más amo en la vida… Tú. La perfecta combinación de nosotros dos, presente en nuestra pequeña hija.

-Y yo cuando la vea sentiré lo mismo. Pero que conste que se parece más a ti.

Llevaba prácticamente toda mi vida deseando este momento, desde mucho antes que los Juegos nos unieran y había llegado. Me había casado con la persona que amaba, había logrado conseguir su amor y ahora me estaba dando una hija, como decía Katniss: "Una perfecta combinación de nosotros dos, presente en nuestra hija." No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

Incline mi rostro hacia el suyo y nos besamos por tantos minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Cuando nos apartamos nuestra pequeña estaba completamente dormida.

-Se durmió. –Susurró sorprendida.

-Claro que si, está en los brazos de su madre.

-Y dejó de llorar contigo. –Agregó. Asentí sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. –Se la pueden llevar ahora.

Con mucho cuidado, Katniss me la dio. La acomodé entre mis brazos, deseando que no se despertara. Antes de que la recibiera una de las enfermeras que asistió el parto, deposité un beso en su frente y susurré sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña bebita que dormía en mis brazos.

-Te amo, Willow.


	2. PROPUESTA (PEETA MELLARK II)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo escribo esta historia para entretenimiento propio y también para el de ustedes.**

 **Esta historia participa del "Reto de los mini-fics" de Septiembre del foro: "El Diente de León".**

 **Personaje: Peeta Mellark.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **CABAÑA DEL LAGO, ATARDECER Y UNA PROPUESTA**

 **-PEETA MELLARK II-**

-¿A dónde vamos, Peeta? –Susurró Katniss a mi lado con los ojos vendados y conmigo guiándola entre medio del bosque. Le coloqué la venda cuando estábamos cerca del destino final.

-Ya falta poco, ángel.

-¿Había necesidad de que me colocaras la venda? No veo nada. –Se quejó.

-Pensé que no te afectaría, ya que te criaste en el bosque prácticamente.

-Pero quiero ver. –Se quejó. –No entiendo a qué viene tanto misterio el día de hoy. –Agregó.

-¿Confías en mi?

-Claro. –Contestó sin dudar.

-Entonces no te preocupes. No te dejare caer. –Aumente el agarre en su cintura y continuamos caminando.

Invité a Katniss al bosque solo con dos motivos. La primera mostrarle la gran sorpresa que le tenía en el claro cerca del lago. Y la segunda, proponerle matrimonio.

Habían pasado poco más de dos años desde el fin de la rebelión, y un año y medio desde que estábamos oficialmente juntos. O al menos, un año y medio desde que nuestra relación era real y no un acto para las cámaras. El día que aceptó ser mi novia y que me dijo que me amaba fueron los días más felices de mi vida. Jamas imagine que esas simples palabras pudieran llenarme de tanta felicidad.

Había deseado por tanto tiempo que ella correspondiera a mis sentimientos, me había limitado a observarla en silencio la mayor parte de mi niñez y adolescencia, hasta que los Juegos nos unieron, y nos convertimos en los "trágicos amantes del Distrito Doce", una agradable distracción para el Capitolio, pero una tortura para nosotros que nos convertimos en títeres del Presidente Snow.

Solo que años después, la situación había cambiado, la guerra entre los distritos y el Capitolio acabo. El mundo era más pacífico y los Juegos ya no existían. Nosotros pese a nuestras tragedias, éramos libres y podíamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones sin que nos las impusieran. También a pesar del dolor que suponía empezar de cero con la carga de tantas perdidas y tristezas a cuesta, podíamos volver a ser felices nuevamente.

Como ahora, que nuestro amor era completamente real y reciproco.

Me detuve cuando llegamos al lago y alcé a Katniss. Ella se sujetó de mi cuello y yo acerqué mis labios a los suyos, dándole un tierno beso en los labios, que ella me devolvió con fervor, haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Ya llegamos? –Preguntó aun con los ojos vendados.

-Casi, es que no quiero que te caigas, hay bastante desnivel aquí.

-¿Seguro? ¿No habrá sido una excusa para besarme? –Preguntó en tono juguetón

Me reí.

-Tal vez. –Respondí simplemente. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró. Besé su frente. –Adoro besarte, lo sabes.

-También yo. Todo el tiempo. Y tal… vez algo más que besarte.

-Y yo. Pero ahora tendremos que dejar eso para después. –Contesté ligeramente ruborizado al entender sus palabras. –Te tengo una sorpresa y te la mostrare ahora mismo. No me molestaría un agradecimiento así, luego de eso. –Katniss se rió contra mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer y disparando mi corazón en latidos frenéticos ante su cercanía. Continúe caminando con ella en brazos. Cuando llegamos frente a la cabaña recientemente terminada, la deposite en el suelo.

Katniss no se movió, yo estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Lista? –Katniss asintió en respuesta. Yo le quite la venda improvisada, un pañuelo de cuello, de sus ojos y la guarde en uno de los bolsillos de mi jean. Me paré a su lado y la cogí de la mano. –Abre los ojos.

Katniss casi no podía creer lo que tenia frente a sus ojos. Junto a un arquitecto, Haymitch y obreros del distrito habíamos construido una cabaña grande de una sola planta cerca de aquel lago donde Katniss solía venir a nadar y pescar con su padre.

La otra cabaña estaba en tan pésimo estado, que la demolieron y ahora no quedaba nada de ella. Había obligado a Katniss, de que por unos meses no viniera aquí. Ella no se había quejado por eso. Pero insistió sin éxito que le contara el motivo de mi prohibición. Le dije que no diría nada hasta que llegara el momento. Y ella pareció entenderlo o sospechar el verdadero motivo, porque jamás preguntó nada. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde entonces. La nueva cabaña no estaba construida en el mismo lugar de la otra, sino más lejos donde aparte del bosque, daba una perfecta vista del lago, las colinas y las montañas. La cabaña construida con madera de roble, cemento, ladrillos y piedras era muy natural y estética desde fuera y dentro.

-Peeta, es hermosa.

-Esa era la idea.

Sonreí.

Ella se giro a verme.

-Gracias. Es maravilloso.

-Tú amas este lugar y yo también lo estoy empezando a amar. Amo la tranquilidad del bosque y el estar contigo. Solo pensé… prepararte esta sorpresa. Que tengamos nuestro propio lugar, aquel al que podamos escapar cuando queramos estar en paz. Donde podamos pasar años si deseamos. Donde podamos traer a nuestros hijos para pasar un momento agradable. O simplemente que sea un lugar de nosotros dos, que nadie más conozca. Haremos lo que queramos con este lugar, pero siempre lo compartiremos juntos… los dos.

Me arrodille y saque del bolsillo de mi chaqueta la caja del anillo y con el sol desapareciendo por el horizonte durante el atardecer, le dije:

-Siempre te amado y lo seguiré haciendo toda mi vida. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? Para amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida.

Katniss pareció sorprendida, pero sus ojos brillaron emocionados y con una sonrisa en su rostro contestó.

-Sí. Me quiero casar contigo.

Se lanzó a mis brazos en cuanto coloque el anillo en su dedo. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y me besó con tanta intensidad, que pude leer sus sentimientos hacia mí con tanta claridad que no necesite escuchar ni una sola palabra suya.

Katniss me amaba.

La tomé entre mis brazos y le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad, sellando el pacto de un amor eterno.


	3. HIJOS (PEETA MELLARK III)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo escribo esta historia para entretenimiento propio y también para el de ustedes.**

 **Esta historia participa del "Reto de los mini-fics" de Septiembre del foro: "El Diente de León".**

 **Personaje: Peeta Mellark.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **HIJOS**

 **-PEETA MELLARK III-**

Me senté a su lado en el sofá del nuestro living. La tomé entre mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo, acunándola contra mi pecho. Katniss sonrió y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, aspirando mi aroma y relajándose.

-Me dijiste que quieres hablar algo importante. Aquí estoy.

-Bien… yo... –Titubeó nerviosa.

-Empieza por el comienzo. –Le propuse, depositando un beso en su coronilla y estrechándola más entre mis brazos. Pude sentir su corazón latir más fuerte y rápido. Yo también me puse nervioso. La tomé de los hombros y la aparté lo suficiente de mí para que nuestros rostros quedaran frente a frente. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé, amor.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que te quería decir es que… Ya no me estoy… cuidando.

Tarde varios minutos en asimilarlo. Katniss no se estaba cuidando ¿a qué se refería? ¿Cuándo iba al bosque? ¿O sería posible que fuera cuando hacíamos el amor? ¿Un bebé? Katniss no quería tener hijos y aunque me dolió en el alma lo había aceptado, porque la amaba a ella, solo a ella. Incluso cuando cuatro año atrás gritando y con lagrimas en los ojos me propuso la separación si yo deseaba tanto tener un hijo, me negué y le dije que si alguna vez me convertía en padre seria junto a ella, y que aunque nunca pasara, no la dejaría, porque no quería estar con ninguna otra mujer más que con ella.

Solo yo sabía cuánto deseaba tener hijos, pero no a cualquier precio y definitivamente no con cualquier persona. Yo deseaba tener hijos de Katniss y de mí, que fueran una pequeña combinación de ambos. Pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar ese sueño por pasar todos los días de mi vida junto a la única mujer que ame, amo y amaría siempre.

No, Katniss no podía estar refiriéndose a tener hijos. Lo volvió a dejar claro once meses antes, cuando me dijo que no tendríamos hijos nunca, porque no quería traerlos al mundo para luego perderlos y cuando me aclaró que sus miedos nunca se irían por más que yo intentara cambiarlos.

Debía haber otro significado.

-Estuviste toda tu vida deseándolo y los últimos diez años no paraste de intentar convencerme, no puedo creer que te quedes callado justo ahora. –Su voz se tiño de tristeza. -¿Cambiaste de opinión en los últimos once meses?

-¿No te estás cuidando? –Quise que me lo volviera a repetir, con la esperanza de que tal vez me entrara en la cabeza y mis confusos pensamientos pudieran reacomodarse.

-Desde hace cuatro meses. –Afirmó.

-Eso significa que…

-Quiero tener hijos contigo. –Dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mía. –Y que tal vez existan posibilidades de que ya este embarazada o de que pronto lo estaré. La doctora me dijo que puede no ser de inmediato, pero que tengo altas posibilidades, que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Dime que no es una broma. Dime que no estoy soñando.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la obligue a mirarme nuevamente.

-¿Tú y yo… padres?

-Si tenemos suerte, lo seremos. –Me contestó con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Algo no muy propio de ella.

-¿Estás segura?

¿Tú lo estás? –Me respondió con otra pregunta.

-Llevo prácticamente toda mi vida deseando escucharte decir esto.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. –Contesto sonriendo.

-Pero no te quiero obligar a nada, Katniss.

-Si me sintiera obligada, créeme que hubiera aceptado la primera vez que lo propusiste y no hablaste por días salvo para decirme hola y adiós.

-Fui muy injusto contigo.

-Estabas dolido, te entendía aunque al comienzo estaba muy molesta porque no me entendías. Además creo que yo fui la más injusta, al no darte la única cosa que deseabas aparte de que te amara y estuviera contigo. Sé que fueron años difíciles para ti y quedabas destrozado, luego de cada discusión que teníamos al respecto y todo por mis estúpidos temores. Te amaba, pero mis miedos me paralizaban solo al pensar que traería un hijo al mundo, que no sería buena madre y que no podría protegerlo porque de un modo u otro me lo quitarían como a Prim. Ahora entiendo que mis miedos son ridículos y estoy tratando superarlos. No será fácil, pero lo intentare, por ti… por nosotros. Vengo pensando en ello desde hace varios meses desde la última discusión, empecé a hablar con la doctora Avner sobre esto, también he tenido algunas citas con el doctor Aurelius cuando ha venido al hospital o incluso he hablado por teléfono con él mientras tú no estabas. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo porque te amo. Quiero que seamos felices. Quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero tener hijos que se parezcan a nosotros, sobre todo a ti. Tal vez nuestros hijos llenen ese espacio vacío que siempre existió en nuestras vidas. Quiero que compartamos nuestras vidas con otro ser que sea producto de nuestro amor, alguien a quien podamos amar y proteger del mismo modo que nosotros siempre hemos hecho con el otro.

-Vaya… Parece que de verdad lo has estado pensando por mucho tiempo. No siempre te escucho hablar tanto.

-Lo venia ensayando desde hace varios días. –Reconoció.

-Te creo.

-¿Entonces?

-Me quede sin palabras. Sinceramente Katniss… prácticamente me había rendido, ya casi había aceptado el hecho de que tú no quisieras tener una familia, pero aun asi, no me importaba, mientras pudiera pasar cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado. Ahora me dejaste anonadado. Pero si estas tan segura…

-Lo estoy.

-Entonces, creo que solo debo una cosa: Te amo, cariño. Te amo tanto. Gracias por este regalo que me estás dando. No existe nada mas en el mundo que desee más que tener un hijo tuyo. Pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no?

Asintió.

Acerque mis labios a los suyos y la besé. Ella me devolvió el beso con ternura.

-También deseo tener un hijo tuyo.

-O hija.

-O ambos. –Agregó riendo.

-Una parejita. Sería perfecto. –Coincidí sonriendo.

-Sí. Lo sería. –Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron emocionados.


	4. MIS PESADILLAS (PEETA MELLARK IV)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo escribo esta historia para entretenimiento propio y también para el de ustedes.**

 **Esta historia participa del "Reto de los mini-fics" de Septiembre del foro: "El Diente de León".**

 **Personaje: Peeta Mellark.**

 **Nota de Autor: Este el cuarto mini-fic de Peeta que escribo para el reto de este mes. Es cada vez tengo nuevas ideas y me gusta escribir sobre Peeta. Y para mi es realmente un reto escribir con una limitación de mil palabras máximo. Supongo que no soy buena resumiendo. Pero lo he logrado, por ahora con estos cuatro. Tienen mil palabras o menos cada uno, eso ya es un avance. xD Cuando termine el mes de Septiembre (porque seguramente siga escribiendo) indicare que este fan fic: "ABRE LOS OJOS, PRINCESA" está completo, antes no. Pero como cada uno de estos mini-fics son independientes uno de otro, no sé cuantos pueda escribir en total.**

 **Este mini-fic en particular creo que puede ubicarse en cualquier momento de la trilogía, incluso posterior al epilogo. Mi primer impulso fue que "Mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte" se ubicara unas noches antes del Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Pero luego pensé que las pesadillas y flashbacks nunca abandonaron a Peeta del todo, por lo que decidí hacerlo general, sin un tiempo definido. Espero que sea de su agrado :)**

 **Buenas noches y que tengan un buen inicio de semana.**

 **Lucy.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _ **MIS PESADILLAS SUELEN SER SOBRE PERDERTE**_

 _ **-PEETA MELLARK IV-**_

Estaba caminando por el bosque sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que un grito muy familiar me sorprendió y corrí en dirección al sonido, me guié por el sonido de los gritos de la única mujer que amaba. Se escucharon muy lejanos pero seguí corriendo para alcanzarla, intenté gritar para avisarle que estaba cerca, que la protegería, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Llegué a un claro, me detuve al escuchar voces y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos altos y densos, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibido.

Cato, Glimmer, Marvel y otros tributos caminaban riendo y burlándose del tributo que acababan de matar y como harían lo mismo con la Chica en Llamas y conmigo en cuanto nos encontraran. Al escuchar eso se me heló la sangre, mi vida poco me importaba, pero era la de Katniss la que quería preservar. Y ellos planeaban matarla de las maneras más crueles existentes.

Se volvió a escuchar un grito. Katniss. Todos sonreían y se miraban entre ellos, satisfechos, porque gracias a los gritos la encontrarían y acabarían con ella.

-Vamos. –Empezó Cato, guiando al grupo hacia el sonido.

Seguí caminando en silencio cuando ellos se alejaron lo suficiente, tomando otro camino para que no me vieran y tal vez poder llegar antes a Katniss. Los gritos cada vez se sentían más cerca, pero para mi sorpresa no fue el único grito. Se repetían a coro los gritos de decenas de personas, al acercarme a una zona completamente rodeada de arboles descubrí que los gritos se originaban por encima de mi cabeza, alce la vista y me encontré con decenas de aves imitando gritos, algunos me sonaron familiares, otros no. Volví a escuchar claramente el grito de Katniss. Era una trampa, no había tributos en esa zona del bosque, solo charlajos.

Katniss estaba a salvo, pero tenía que encontrarla.

Continúe corriendo, desviándome de camino, porque sabía que los demás tributos se dirigirían a ese lugar, en cuanto se dieran cuenta que Katniss no estaba, se irían. Repasé rápidamente los lugares donde la podía llegar a encontrar.

 _Los arboles._ Pensé. Katniss podía subirse a ellos, era el lugar más seguro para ella.

Elevé mi mirada al cielo viendo en lo alto de los arboles mientras seguía avanzando, no la encontré. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo la situación me alteraba más. No fue hasta que reconocí una cueva en la orilla de un río que me detuve al escuchar sonidos provenientes del interior. Sin dudarlo, me aproxime. Katniss estaba allí, en una esquina recostada y tiritando, casi inconsciente. Y Clove estaba agazapada sobre ella lanzándole cuchillos e hiriéndola. Descubrí que fuera de la cueva había quedado un arco y un carcaj de flechas lleno de sangre con las flechas salidas del lugar. Katniss parecía que había intentado defenderse, pero Clove la tomó de sorpresa. Yo no era bueno como Katniss con el arco, pero había practicado un poco en los entrenamientos y tenía que salvarla, como fuera. Tomé el arco y coloqué mi carcaj sobre mi hombro, tomé una flecha y la coloque tal como había observado hacerlo a Katniss. Clove notó mi presencia y se giró.

Yo estaba preparado para dispararle en alguna zona cercana al corazón, pero fue entonces cuando sonrió de forma malvada y se convirtió en un muto con garras y el cuerpo cubierto por pelaje blanco. Retrocedí con la flecha apuntado hacia el muto, cuando este se lanzó sobre mí, su aliento de rosas y sangre rozaba mi rostro, y sus patas se posaron en mi pecho, pero antes de que pudiera atacarme, lance una flecha justo en su corazón y desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Cuando fui por Katniss, ella solo me miró aturdida y herida, estaba desangrándose, empapada en sangre y con la ropa rasgada. Su estado era tan terrible que me invadió el miedo de perderla.

-Katniss. Por favor, resiste. –Ella alzó su mano y acarició mi rostro. Llorando, lo único que conseguí hacer, fue atraerla a mi pecho y abrazarla, sabiendo que en el estado que estaba no soportaría mucho y moriría. Su rostro era irreconocible, por las heridas y la sangre que cubría su rostro. Solo la identificaba por su cabello y sus ojos grises.

-No puedo. –Contestó con dificultad.

-Si puedes. Lo siento tanto. –Fije mi mirada en suya. –Siento no haber podido evitarlo… llegar tarde.

-No fue… tu culpa.

-Sí, lo fue. Eres lo que le da sentido a mi vida, Katniss. No me puedes dejar.

-Lo siento, es necesario. Quiero que vivas, nadie más que tú lo merece.

-¡No quiero vivir sin ti! –Grité, pero sus labios me callaron cuando se posaron débilmente contra los míos de dulcemente. Por un momento, cerré los ojos y me entregue al beso, sabiendo que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo. Pero luego su cuerpo se volvió pesado y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Abrí los ojos para descubrir que el amor de mi vida acababa de morir. Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, pero vacios, el brillo que antes tenían los había abandonado. La estreché contra mi pecho gritando su nombre entre sollozos y deseando abandonar el mundo como ella y seguirla a donde fuera.

-La señorita Everdeen se lo busco. Pero no se preocupe usted, la acompañara más pronto de lo que espera. –Era la voz de Coriolanus Snow, el olor a sangre y rosas lleno todo el ambiente. Sentí el cañón de una pistola apoyada en mi sien, un disparo y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Desperté agitado, asustado y sudando. Mis gritos quedaron atorados en mi garganta. Intenté levantarme, pero los brazos y la cabeza de alguien estaban sobre mi pecho impidiéndomelo. Bajé la mirada y me encontré con Katniss, durmiendo tranquilamente contra mi cuerpo. Pero, viva y a salvo. Conmigo. Me llene de una paz que solo ella podía brindarme, estando a mi lado.

Sonreí.

Mi pesadilla recurrente sobre perderla, no era real. Todo estaba bien.


	5. UN MUNDO MEJOR (PEETA MELLARK V)

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo escribo esta historia para entretenimiento propio y también para el de ustedes.**

 **Esta historia participa del "Reto de los mini-fics" de Septiembre del foro: "El Diente de León".**

 **Personaje: Peeta Mellark.**

* * *

 **UN MUNDO MEJOR**

 **-PEETA MELLARK V-**

* * *

Un rato después de que controlaron, bañaron a mi hija, la doctora me permitió llevarla fuera de la sala, para que Effie y Haymitch la conocieran, ellos no nos dejaron solos en esto, ya que seguían esperando fuera. Nuestra pequeña recién nacida estaba envuelta en otra mantita blanca y completamente limpia. En el momento que la doctora me la entrego, estaba despierta y cuando la tomé entre mis brazos, ella fijo su hermosa mirada en la mía y estudiándome con la misma como si me estuviera reconociendo. Sentí que nuevamente iba a empezar a llorar, me contuve lo suficiente, aunque no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas se derramaran de mis ojos. Effie estaba recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haymitch y ambos estaban tomados de las manos sentados en un par de sillas ubicadas a los costados del pasillo. Lucían nerviosos por obtener noticias. Pero estaban por obtener algo mejor que eso.

-Haymitch, Effie. –Los llame.

Ambos miraron en dirección de donde venia mi voz. Cuando fijaron la vista en el pequeño bulto que cargaba estaban con los ojos como platos. En un segundo estaban parados frente a nosotros.

-Les presento a Willow Primrose Mellark. –Le destape más la cabeza y la coloque en otra posición para que pudieran verla.

-¡Oh, Peeta! Es hermosa. –Chillo Effie emocionada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres cargarla? –Le propuse. Ya la había visto tener trato con bebés, pero más con el hijo de Finnick y Annie y era realmente buena. Ella amaba a los niños. Effie asintió. –Solo ten cuidado con su cabecita.

-Claro. –Effie pareció encantada por tener a la bebé en brazos.

-Felicidades, chico. –Haymitch dio una palmada en mi hombro cuando deje a mi hija en los brazos de Effie.

-Gracias, Haymitch. –Acepté el abrazo que posteriormente me dio.

-¿Y la Preciosa?

-Está dormida. Salió todo bien. Pero esta exhausta.

-Es igual a Katniss, excepto por sus ojos, son los tuyos. –Comentó Effie.

-Lo sé. –Respondí.

-Otra Preciosa. Espero que solo sea físicamente, sino me volverán loco.

-¡Haymitch! –Lo reprendió Effie con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya. Seguramente te molestaran mucho. Habrá dos mujeres exactamente igual a tí. –Me burlé. –Al menos no tendrás tiempo para aburrirte. ¿Te imaginas a dos mujeres discutiendo contigo al mismo tiempo? Sería algo divertido para presenciar.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó con algo de desdén. –No seré yo el que viva las veinticuatro horas del día con ellas.

-He podido sobrevivir a Katniss, también podre sobrevivir a mi hija si resulta ser como ella. –Respondí. –Además no me molestaría que fuera como Katniss.

-Tal vez sea un poco como ambos. –Aseguro Effie mientras ambas se miraban a los ojos. –Valiente como su madre y carismática como su padre.

Haymitch la alzo también unos minutos. Willow miraba todo a su alrededor y estiraba sus bracitos. Su mirada era muy dulce cuando fijaba la atención en alguno de los tres. La voz cantarina de Effie mientras le hablaba con ternura, le llamaba la atención y hacia unas muecas como si fuera a reír. Haymitch le hacía caricias y sonreía, mientras mi hija se relajaba y adormecía.

Mientras observé a mi antiguo mentor y nuestra ex escolta ocupados con Willow. No pude evitar pensar, en el padre de Katniss, en Prim, en mis padres y mis hermanos que habían muerto hace tantos años. Sabía que mi madre de estar viva jamás apoyaría mi relación con Katniss, menos que me casara y tuviera hijos con ella; pero estaba seguro que el resto de ellos, de estar vivos estarían encantados de mimar a la pequeña que acababa de nacer. Le darían amor y consentirían a su nieta o sobrina. Y era triste pensar en que Willow y ellos se perdieron la oportunidad de conocerse entre sí y crecer juntos.

Pero a pesar de que ella había perdido a casi toda su familia aun antes de nacer, sabía que tendría más amor que nadie de parte de su abuela y nuestros amigos, que al igual que para Katniss y para mí se convirtieron en parte de nuestra familia –en su mayoría por circunstancias no gratas- serian también una parte importante en la vida de mi hija. Serian su familia, su contención y apoyo. Con quienes, además de Katniss y de mí, Willow podría reír, divertirse, descargarse y buscar consuelo cuando lo necesitara. Ninguno de nosotros la dejaría sola. Y nunca jamás dejaríamos que sufriera lo que todos nosotros sufrimos en el pasado. Mi pequeña sería feliz en el nuevo mundo que con esfuerzo y sacrificio nosotros ayudamos a formar. Un mundo mejor. Y tener esa certeza me animaba, más que nada y me hizo sonreír una vez más.


	6. CUANDO TODO PARECE ESTAR PERDIDO-PM VI

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo escribo esta historia para entretenimiento propio y también para el de ustedes.**_

 _ **Esta historia participa del "Reto de los mini-fics" de Septiembre del foro: "El Diente de León".**_

 _ **Personaje:**_ _ **Peeta Mellark.**_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Este al parecer será el sexto y último one shot del mes de Septiembre, la verdad no pude poner todo lo que quería en él, razón por la que publicare una versión extendida ¿les parece? Esta versión simplificada de 999 palabras, formara parte de los retos; y la otra no.**

 **Seguramente publicare la versión extendida en un par de días, como una historia aparte, les avisare a todos los que hayan dejado un review por mensaje privado, lo prometo :) Díganme que les parece este en particular, si creen que falta alguna cosa, puedo mejorar la versión extendida, la cual abarcara toda la conversación entre el Presidente Snow y Peeta.**

 **Por ahora me despido, que tengan un buen día. :)**

 **Lucy N. Mellark Eaton.**

* * *

 **CUANDO TODO PARECE ESTAR PERDIDO**

* * *

-Es hora. –Grito un Agente de Paz desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Hora de qué? –Pregunté removiéndome en la cama de la habitación de Katniss. Como cada noche, me la pasaba llorando hasta que el cansancio me ganaba y me dormía. Pero esa noche en particular no pude dormir, porque, no quería tener nuevamente las pesadillas que me atormentaban cada noche, desde que había despertado sabiendo que yo era el vencedor del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Las pesadillas donde perdía a Katniss me perseguían, y despertar no me traía calma, por el contrario, solo hacía que la pesadilla se hiciera más real. Katniss había muerto y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.

Cada dia era una tortura, no sabía cuánto más soportaría, estaba sobrepasando un límite y me sentía perdido sin ella a mi lado. La necesitaba y la amaba. Cada dia me preguntaba como seria capaz de vivir sin ella. Simplemente, eso era imposible. Me sentía vacio y ya había perdido mis ganas de vivir, porque Katniss se las había llevado junto con ella.

Él Agente de Paz, solo me miró un segundo.

-Solo, sígame. –Contestó con voz dura y carente de emoción.

Me puse de pie y limpie mis lágrimas antes de hacerlo, porque no tenía opción, jamás tenias opción cuando tu vida estaba a manos del Capitolio.

 _ **Debería estar muerto.**_ Pensé mientras seguía al hombre a través de los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor. _**Pero algo me impide perder las esperanzas del todo y siento que debo seguir luchando. Tal vez simplemente porque aun no acepte tu muerte, porque en el fondo aunque parezca imposible, algo me dice que tú estás viva en algún lugar.**_

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que el hombre se detuvo en un subsuelo, donde había una limusina, rodeada de otros seis Agentes de Paz, esperándonos. Uno de ellos en silencio me abrió la puerta lateral izquierda y yo entre, luego entraron ellos. No pregunte a donde pensaban llevarme porque claramente no obtendría respuesta. Me removí incomodo en la última fila de asientos, con seis pares de ojos puestos en mí, a los cuales ignoraba mirando el tapizado del vehículo. Otros diez minutos y el conductor se detuvo. Por primera vez mire hacia la ventana, estábamos en la mansión del presidente Snow. Mi corazón se acelero, porque ese era el lugar donde menos quería estar. Por su culpa, Katniss estaba muerta. Alguien abrió las rejas y nos dejo entrar hasta que nos detuvimos dentro de una amplia cochera. Las lagrimas empezaron acumularse en mis ojos, pero me obligue a contenerlas, no iba a darle el gusto al Presidente Snow de verme débil.

Me guiaron por pasillos y mas pasillos una vez dentro de la mansión, vi de reojo el salón en el que nos recibieron tras el Tour de la Victoria, y el recuerdo de haber bailado con Katniss vino a mi mente, también nuestras conversaciones mientras comíamos la deliciosa comida que teníamos frente a nosotros, sus risas sinceras, la sonrisas que me dedicaba y su mirada brillando de emoción en alguno de esos momentos, donde solo existíamos ella y yo, olvidándonos del resto de las personas que asistieron a la fiesta. Nada de eso existía más, Katniss había desaparecido para siempre. Ahora solo existía en mis recuerdos y mis sueños. Y saber eso dolía mas de lo nunca hubiera imaginado que dolería.

-Presidente Snow. El señor Mellark ha llegado. –Escuche decir a una mujer, que entró a la oficina mientras esperábamos a un lado del pasillo.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita Sprout. Déjelo pasar.

La secretaria, me miró y me indicó que entrara. Antes de que los Agentes de Paz me obligaran a moverme, lo hice por mi cuenta.

Cerré los ojos, respire hondo y entré. Fije mi mirada en sus ojos de serpiente y tuve que aguantar la respiración, para no vomitar, ante el olor nauseabundo que estaba impregnado en el ambiente. Rosas y sangre. El Presidente Snow vestido con su traje blanco y una rosa blanca colgando de uno de los bolsillos del frente del saco. Me obligue a mostrarme fuerte y cerré las manos en puños a los costados de mi cuerpo, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa maligna y me taladraba con la mirada.

-Un placer verlo nuevamente, Señor Mellark. Porque no toma asiento. Por favor Señorita Sprout, ¿nos podría traer café a los dos? Imagino que mi invitado aún no ha desayunado y no me gusta que estén tan… descuidados. –Sonrió de reojo hacia. Eso me enfermo aun más.

En solo doce días, había adelgazado considerablemente, porque no comía, ni bebía, a no ser que los Avox me obligaran y me dieran de comer lo suficiente para no morir de hambre o de sed. Apenas dormía de noche, y las ojeras bajo mis ojos eran cada vez más grandes y oscuras, mi mirada era constantemente triste y ya ni siquiera sonreía, la última vez que lo había hecho fue en la playa, cuando encontré la perla en una ostra y se la di a Katniss como regalo, mi último regalo para ella, porque tenía la seguridad, de que no iba a sobrevivir. Mi aspecto debía parecer mucho más que descuidado. Mi aspecto debía ser el de un hombre que había perdido todo lo que más amaba en la vida, que había a la mujer que amaba, que había presenciado muchas injusticias y tragedia en su corta vida y ya no tenía esperanzas y que solo esperaba el día en que su vida acabara para terminar su sufrimiento.

-Se debe preguntar porque usted está aquí.

-De hecho, sí.

-Bien, ahora lo sabrá. Las reglas de los Juegos son estrictas, solo un vencedor. El año pasado, fue una excepción. Un error que no se hubiera repetido este año, si no se hubiera presentado un inconveniente y si su querida prometida, hubiera muerto junto con el resto.

-¿Qué? –Solté.

Había deseado tanto escucharlo. Pero ¿cómo era posible?

-Lo que escucha, Señor Mellark. La Señorita Everdeen no murió. Está viva.


	7. TE NECESITO

**_A/N: Gracias por todos sus reviews. Me pone feliz que les haya gustado estos one-shots :D Al final creo que publicare mucho mas aquí, siempre y cuando, sean desde la perspectiva de Peeta, el mes de septiembre acabo, pero todo lo que escriba de Peeta, para alguno de mis otros fics, ira aquí. Este conforma un capítulo, de "UNA NUEVA CHISPA DE ESPERANZA" y lo escribí hoy como un recuerdo de Peeta :) Me han dicho que les ha gustado todos los que siguen este fic y que escribiera más, por lo que decidí colgarlo aquí. No diga que vaya a publicar regularmente, sino cuando tenga algo escrito de él, y tenga relación con la historia original o sea post-Sinsajo._**

 ** _Si quieren me proponer momentos específicos. Solo díganme, que quieren y haré el intento de escribir. ;)_**

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Lucy._**

* * *

 **TE NECESITO**

* * *

 ** _"Cuando la playa se inundó de luz y sol_**  
 ** _Y cuando el mar con su rumor_**  
 ** _hablo de amor_**  
 ** _Cuando soñaba en el azul_**  
 ** _Fue realidad este soñar_**  
 ** _Llegaste tú._**

 ** _Flor de un verano nuestro_**  
 ** _amor tal vez será_**  
 ** _Que una fatal brisa otoñal marchitará_**  
 ** _Fin de mi sueño de ilusión_**  
 ** _Y en este playa_**  
 ** _Naufragará mi corazón._**

 ** _Y seguirá igual_**  
 ** _Arena y mar_**  
 ** _La playa en soledad_**  
 ** _Se quedará_**  
 ** _El eco de su voz se extinguirá_**  
 ** _Las huellas de los dos_**  
 ** _Se borrarán._**

 ** _Cuando en la playa_**  
 ** _Nuevamente brille el sol_**  
 ** _Allí estaré y junto al mar recordaré_**  
 ** _Evocaré la inmensidad_**  
 ** _De nuestro amor_**  
 ** _Que me brindó felicidad_**  
 ** _Has de volver_**  
 ** _Aquí en la playa te esperaré."_**

 ** _"LA PLAYA"_**

 ** _De CHAYANNE_**

* * *

Estamos en la arena, yo sé que Katniss tiene sus propios planes de salvarme, pero sé que no puedo permitirlo, así que en un momento que nos encontramos a solas en la playa, me atrevo a decirle:

― Katniss, no tiene sentido fingir que no sabemos lo que el otro está intentando hacer. No sé qué clase de trato crees haber hecho con Haymitch, pero deberías saber que a mí también me hizo promesas. Así que creo que podemos asumir que le mintió a uno de los dos.

Le digo, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, se ve un poco alterada, pero intenta disimularlo inútilmente.

― ¿Por qué dices esto ahora? –Pregunta en tono neutral.

― Porque no quiero que olvides lo diferentes que son nuestras circunstancias. –Le explico, cierro los ojos, tomo una respiración y vuelvo a hablar. –Si tú mueres, y yo vivo, no me queda ninguna vida de regreso en el Distrito Doce. Tú eres toda mi vida. Nunca volvería a ser feliz.

Intentó reprimir las lágrimas que amenazan con salir y me quito el medallón, se lo doy a Katniss en la mano y siento que una descarga eléctrica atraviesa cada zona de mi cuerpo cuando mi piel roza la suya.

Sé que la voy a extrañar a Katniss vaya donde sea que vaya. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que exista el cielo, ni si aún en mi siguiente vida, podre ver a Katniss de algún modo. Tal vez la vida de uno acaba con la muerte de tu cuerpo. No quiero separarme de ella, pero la amo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvarla, para darle una vida y entregarle la mía a cambio. Y si tengo que matar a todos lo haré, porque no existe nada en el mundo más importante que ella.

-Es diferente para ti. –Continuo. –No digo que no vaya a ser duro.

En mi mente se repiten, todas y cada una de las noches que pasamos juntos, ahuyentando los miedos del otro, protegiéndonos mutuamente. Las veces que la encontré llorando y gritando en la habitación y yo yendo hasta ella, envolviéndola con mis brazos protectoramente, besándola y murmurándole palabras que le transmitieran paz, ella con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, durmiendo tranquila y ambos sintiendo las latidos del corazón del otro. Katniss me dijo en una oportunidad que yo era el único que podía traerle tranquilidad en esos momentos en el que las pesadillas la atormentaban. Yo podía decir lo mismo de ella, ella me daba paz, cuando despertaba alarmado por una pesadilla donde generalmente la perdía, y la veía recostada y pegada a mi cuerpo a salvo, mis miedos desaparecían.

No, no sería fácil para Katniss. Pero si la elección se reducía a mi vida o la de Katniss, elegía la de ella sin dudarlo. Lo hice con los panes. En la primer arena que compartimos y en esta, que sería mi última muestra de amor.

Desde los cinco años, le había entregado mi corazón y mi vida entera sin que ella lo supiera.

-Pero hay otra gente que haría que tu vida mereciera ser vivida. –El medallón dejando a la vista, las fotos de su madre y hermana, y la de Gale. Mi amor por ella no es egoísta y si ella lo prefiere a él o cualquier otro, la dejare ir, para que sea libre de hacer lo que desee. Yo no estaré mas con ella, pero su familia la ayudara a seguir adelante, Prim al igual que lo hizo toda la vida, le dará un motivo para vivir y no dejarse vencer. Y tal vez con un poco de tiempo, otro hombre ocupara mi lugar y le dará el consuelo que necesitara. –Tu familia te necesita, Katniss. –Le digo, y aunque me duela en el alma, digo las siguientes palabras, que son completamente ciertas, mi familia no me necesita para vivir, lloraran por mí un tiempo y luego se recuperaran, tal vez mi padre sea al que más le afecte mi ausencia, pero él desde los primeros Juegos, supo que me sacrificaría por Katniss. –Nadie me necesita de verdad a mí.

Katniss no flaquea hasta que digo esta última frase, tal vez conseguí que acepté su destino, tal vez conseguí convencerla de que ella debe vivir y yo morir. La miro de frente y su expresión se descompone en una mueca de dolor y pena. Percibo su mirada intensa, sus grandes ojos grises en los que amo perderme, brillando por una emoción que no sé describir con palabras, pero me intriga.

― Yo sí. –Contesta con voz débil y al borde de las lágrimas. Y yo no entiendo nada, hasta que aclara mi duda con la siguiente frase. –Yo te necesito.

Siento que mi corazón duele, porque resulta evidente que no miente y no quiero flaquear.

 _No me hagas esto, Katniss._ _No ahora._ Pienso.

En ningún momento la dejo de mirar, me enfurece un poco que no acepté lo que le acabo de ofrecer, que siga decida a mantenerme con vida, que me necesite. Es la primera vez que me lo dice abiertamente, lo puedo llegar a sentir, pero Katniss no es de las expresan sus sentimientos en voz alta. ¿Qué le llevó a decírmelo ahora? ¿Por qué? Tomó aire, decido a decirle todos los motivos por lo que tiene que vivir, es terca, pero debe existir una manera de convencerla.

Pero en fondo sé que me estoy engañando a mí mismo. Aun así, debo intentarlo.

Pero ella no me deja hablar y en el momento que menos esperado sus labios, cálidos y dulces caen en los míos, dejándome sin habla. Ambos tenemos los ojos abiertos, los míos con sorpresa y los suyos que denotan la lucha interna en su interior, el dolor, el deseo, hambre y algo más que no logro identificar ¿amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Ambas?

A principio intento resistirme, intento encontrar un motivo para apartarla y recordarme el verdadero motivo por el cual debería detenerme, convencerla de que para mí no es una buena opción vivir, que mi vida seria vacía y sin sentido. Que si ella no sobrevive, yo mismo buscare una manera de morir al instante, tal vez las jaulas de la noche serian una excelente y rápida opción. Pero sus labios besan insistentemente los míos y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus labios y su aliento contra mi piel.

¿A quién engaño? No podría detenerla aunque quisiera, y la verdad es que no quiero detenerla. Quiero seguirla besando aun después de morir. No me puedo resistir a ella. Hemos compartido cientos de besos, hemos pasado decenas de noches juntos abrazados el uno al otro. Y eso no lo cambiaría por nada, porque durante esos momentos, todo estaba bien. Y ahora no es diferente… o tal vez sí, haya algo diferente en este beso. Es real, como los besos en la primera arena hace un año. En la cueva. Pero se siente mucho más intenso, tanto que es difícil de describirlo con palabras. En este beso, Katniss, me está diciendo tantas cosas y tal vez ni ella se dé cuenta que yo lo sé. Katniss… Finalmente comprendo que ella me necesita, me ama y me desea, a mí y a nadie más. Ambos cerramos los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, sujeto su cabeza con mi mano, mientras la otra la llevo a su espalda y acerco su cuerpo al mío, ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y juega con mi cabello torpemente al comienzo, para luego acercar aún más mi cabeza a la suya.

Todo en mi interior se vuelve un lío, el fuego de la Chica en Llamas se propaga en mi cuerpo. Una sensación cálida y placentera se introduce en cada zona, cada célula de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a lo más hondo de mí ser. De mi alma. Solo ella es capaz de hacerme sentir completo como ahora. Nuestros corazones laten a la par y nuestras respiraciones se vuelven irregulares. Y sé que Katniss está sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Katniss entre abre los labios y yo ingreso con mi lengua hasta el interior de su boca. Hasta puedo estar seguro que nunca la han besado así, porque se tensa, la miro unos momentos al abrir los ojos sin dejar de besarla.

 _Demasiado inocente._ Pienso.

Pero ella vuelve a reclamar y exigir más sin necesidad de emitir palabra, solo le hacen falta sus manos, sus brazos para hacérmelo entender. Caemos sobre la arena y yo cuido de no aplastarla con mi cuerpo. Perdemos consciencia del tiempo, no nos importa, solo disfrutamos del pequeño momento de tranquilidad y descubrimientos nuevos.

"No tiene idea del efecto que causa en los demás." Dije una vez refiriéndome a ella. En este momento, espero que sea consciente del efecto que causa en mí, como me siento explotar cada vez que mueve sus labios contra los míos, cada vez que recorre mi espalda, mi cuello y mi cabello con sus pequeñas y cálidas manos, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda como si su vida dependiera este contacto, cada vez que recorremos la boca del otro sin reparo. Como mi piel arde con solo un roce de su piel contra la mía.

 _Te amo, Katniss. ¿Por qué no me demostraste esto antes, Katniss? Tanto tiempo creí que yo te era indiferente en el sentido romántico y ahora me doy cuenta que no. ¿Por qué ahora que todo esto puede acabar de un segundo a otro? Estoy perdido sin ti._

No quiero hablar para no arruinar el momento y deseo congelar este momento aquí, ahora y vivir en él para siempre. De ese modo cuando me toqué partir, tendré un perfecto y hermoso momento al que aferrarme.

El amor de Katniss por mí, demostrado con hechos y no solo en mi imaginación. Ella me ama. Y ese tal vez sea el mejor recuerdo que me podré llevar de ella.

Nos seguimos besando tratando de hacer eterno el momento, porque sabemos que nada dura para siempre en los Juegos de Hambre y solo puede haber un vencedor. Pero evito pensar en eso por el momento. Katniss hace que esa tarea sea muy fácil. Ella es un bálsamo de paz dentro de tanta locura, como también es mi perdición, que hace que en este momento una feroz hambre me invada hasta el rincón más recóndito de mi ser, exigiendo más y más, porque nunca tendré suficiente de ella. Porque la amo con locura y la quiero para siempre a mi lado.

* * *

 _ **Amo esta escena del libro de En Llamas :3 Siempre me pregunte que habría pensado Peeta en ese momento, solo que hoy recién me anime a escribirlo.**_

 _ **¿Que les pareció?**_


End file.
